He Chose Sophie
by CottonCandyDream
Summary: What if Stewart chose Sophie instead of Emma in WYWE? Everything is upside-down! Nothing is the same post-Shawmuts tournament, and Emma may find comfort in someone VERY unexpected... This is my first fanfic, so let me know how I'm doing! Disclaimer: If you recognize anything or anyone, they're Heather Vogel Frederick's.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV**

"Emma, could you come here for a sec?"

It's Stewart. We're all at the Lady Shawmuts tournament. I brush off any possible crumbs of breakfast from my pants. Maybe he'll talk about prom!

"Listen, we need to talk. It's about me," he says. "So, I'm going to college in a few months."

"Ugh," I groan. "Don't remind me."

"I know. So I think, because I don't want either of us to get hurt while we're in too deep, we should just" he clears his throat. "Emma, we need to break up."

I'm totally shocked. "_WHAT?!"_

"I'm really sorry, Emma, but imagine if this were later in our relationship! Wouldn't that be awful?" he points out.

"Is this about Sophie?" I demand, trying not to start bawling. I'll do that later, in Jess's company. Or maybe my mom's.

He doesn't reply. "I really don't want you getting hurt. Maybe, someday, it'll all come back together…"

"Right," I snap "and it'll all be so cliché, and you'll think you're going to absolutely, positively, _woo_ me, but no. Good day to _YOU!" _I storm out of the breakfast table. Thank God we're about to go home. As I'm walking out, I see Jess, Megan, and Becca. They were eavesdropping, I know it. But they must have been caught, because they seem oblivious to the situation.

"Soooo," Megan says. "Did he ask you to prom?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that StewRAT has left the room in the other direction. "Entirely the opposite!" I exclaim, and burst into tears.

They're all shocked. "What do you mean?" Becca asks after a long silence.

"HE BROKE UP WITH ME, THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!"

Jess is seriously taken aback. The others are too, but right now I'm only focusing on her. "It's okay, it'll all be fine…" she tries to assure me.

"NO!" I exclaim. "It WON'T be fine, but none of you know how it feels! Becca, this Rochester guy must be amazing, because he's not here, and you're still happy! So you have no idea! Megan, we all met Simon, he's one of the nicest people I've ever met; I know that for a fact!"

"You're forgetting _he _broke up with _me_," Megan points out.

"I don't care! And Jess. You will never, ever, ever know what I'm going through right now! Because you, my friend, have the perfect fairytale romance with stupid Mr. Perfect Pants and he would never let you down! And you know that, and I know that, and Megan and Becca know that, and EVERYBODY KNOWS IT! He is just too PERFECT to ever do ANYTHING to break ANYONE's HEART!" And with that I start to bawl. I then again storm away from my friends. Then I totally regret what I said.

I shouldn't have taken my anger out against them. They're my best friends! Cassidy, too! And now I'm going through this awful feeling without Jess, or friends, or Stewart!

And to make matters worse, out of the corner of my eye I can see Stewart.

WITH HIS ARM AROUND SOPHIE!

**A.N. I know, I know, all the Stemma fans are mad at me. But if you want them back together, just let me know in the reviews! Tell me anything you want in this story, and I'll take it into consideration. Oh, and I know this chapter was short. They'll get longer as I go along, they always do! I hope you have a FABULOUS day, ;-), and thanks for reading. And if you read this author's note, thanks a bunch! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was thinking, maybe I could do a one-shot series? Leave me your opinion in the reviews. This chapter is a lot longer than the first. Thanks to all the reviews! And, Stewart and Emma WILL get back together. To the guest who calls themself "tris and cass" (correct me if I'm wrong) I will make a Willow Falls fanfic soon. And I have not read 13 Treasures, but I definitely will soon. On with the story!**

**Jess's POV**

A silver car pulls into Half Moon Farm's driveway.

"Is Emma okay?!" I ask Darcy, the lone passenger in the car.

"Why? Haven't you called her? Texted her? Emailed her? IM'd her?" Darcy says.

"Well, duh, but she hasn't been responding," I reply.

Suddenly, the twins burst out of the front door (and almost topple on me, because I'm on the porch steps). "Darcy! We have a birthday present for you!" Dylan calls.

"Um, my birthday was a couple weeks ago, but thanks."

Ryan thrusts him the box. When Darcy opens it, I burst out laughing. So do the twins. Darcy, however, does not.

"Ha-ha, The Little Mermaid, very funny," Darcy says sarcastically, looking at the 'The Little Mermaid: Diamond Edition' on the DVD box.

"Well, we wanted you to, you know, fill up those…um, how long was it?" Dylan asks.

"Thirteen years," I inform him.

"Thirteen years," he echoes, "of lost time."

Ryan and I are practically crying right now.

"Jess, you're being cold right now," Darcy fake-scowls at me. "I mean, your little brothers are being mean to me."

"Yeah, yeah, Alcott High's best athlete is getting teased by eleven-year-olds. Wow," I tease him back, and he shuts up.

Josh, our farmhand, is having his brother over for a little bit, starting today. As in Jonas. So I filled Darcy in on New Hampshire, and, surprisingly, he was okay with it. Not that I would prefer he wouldn't be.

As if on cue, Josh's car pulls into the driveway next to the Hawthornes'. "Quick! Hide this!" Darcy exclaims, thrusting the DVD box at the twins. They chuck it in the bushes.

"Hey, Delaneys. Hey, Darcy," Josh greets us.

"Hi," we reply.

"So that's Jonas?" Darcy asks, gesturing to, well, Jonas. I nod. "Eh, I'm still cuter than him." I elbow Darcy.

"Hi, Jess, Dylan, Ryan," Jonas says.

Even more surprisingly, Jonas and Dylan immediately hit it off, talking about the Red Sox season so far (even though it hasn't been too long, I know that, even though I'm not a sports nut). Turns out, the Bates family are pretty big on the Sox, too. I bet Josh told them about it.

"Hey, I'm going to go check with Emma," I tell Darcy. He nods. I relay the same thing to my mom, then get on my bike (it's a super nice day) and ride to the Hawthornes. When I get there, I'm nearly out of breath because I was riding so fast. I ring the bell. As it opens, Pip plays with my blue sneakers.

"Hi, Pip!" I lean down to pet him. He _is_ getting pretty big now, though.

"Hi, Jess!" Mrs. Hawthorne says. "I thought Darcy was at Half Moon Farm."

"Yeah, well, he and our farmhand and his little brother and my dad are going to a Sox game today.

"Oh, that will be nice. He just texted me about it. Anyways, are you here for Emma?"

I nod.

"Just warning you, she hasn't opened up her door since we got home last night," Mrs. Hawthorne says.

I run upstairs and knock on her door. "Who is it?" Emma says stuffy-nose-ily.

I come in. "Jess, I'm sorry what I said. I was just blowing off steam," Emma apologizes. "Although, I was right about my brother." I laugh at this.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and then we can go to my house and bake cookies. Just for old times' sake." I start rummaging through her drawers, but she's used to it. We both practically live at each other's houses. I pull out a purple scoop neck three-quarter-sleeved shirt from one of the drawers, and jeans from another. "Here. How about this? It might not be perfect, but, hey, I'm not the fashion genius. Megs is," I explain, gesturing to my Colonial Academy Equestrian Team long-sleeved shirt and jeans. I get a pair of silver Keds from the closet. "Come on. Get dressed and let's go."

After Emma gets changed and washes her face and brushes her teeth and hair, we head out the door on our bikes.

"I feel twelve again!" Emma giggles as the harsh wind whips our faces. We don't care, though. It's not too cold.

And we feel twelve _again_ as we bake cookies, using the extra vanilla extract from Emma's secret recipe. I grab a small handful of the chocolate chips and pop them into my mouth.

"Jess! Save them for the cookies," Emma fake-scolds, and I giggle.

"Sorry," I apologize with a mouthful of chocolate. Emma starts laughing, too.

We're almost done with our second batch when the Bates brothers, Emma's brother, and my dad walk in.

"Mmmmm! That smells good. Can I have some?" Darcy groans.

"Only one," I say, giving him a hug. I give my dad one, as well.

"Hi, Emma!" my dad says.

"Hi, Mr. Delaney. Hi, Josh. Hi, Jonas—wait, _Jonas?!"_

"Oh, yeah." I remember I didn't tell her. "Jonas is visiting Josh today."

"Does Darcy know about…..Christmas vacation?" Emma whispers.

"Yeah. He's fine with it," I whisper-reply.

"Emma, if my memory's correct," Jonas says, shaking Emma's hand. Wait, is there, a _spark_ between them?! I never saw that coming. Before I have enough time to think about it, I hear something behind me. I turn around to see some of the cookies gone from the counter and in the twins' or Darcy's hands/mouths.

"Sorry," they say with their mouths full. I roll my eyes.

"No. More." I emphasize each word so they get what I'm saying.

Emma laughs behind me and slings her arm on my shoulder.

I'm glad to have her back!

**A.N. I had no idea how to end that chapter. I decided NOT to do any Jarcy drama, because there was already enough Stemma drama, plus I thought it would be funny if Darcy and Jonas actually became friends! I can't believe I posted chapter 2 the very next day! This is NOT regular for me, just warning you. ;-) Chapter 3 will be up very soon, hopefully. Oh, and shoutout to Dess4ever, my first follower, and sunflowerstar481 for the follow and the PM! Both of your stories are awesome! Keep writing! I hope you all liked this chapter, and thanks to all the guests and Dess4ever and sunflowerstar481 for reviewing!**

**- 3 Alexis**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I think I will be starting a one-shot series! After this goes up, I will start working on it immediately! And, STEWART AND EMMA WILL GET BACK TOGETHER. I've had a lot of questions and requests about that, so it will happen. Thank you to all the guests, Rebel Belle, and especially sunflowerstar481 and Dess4ever for commenting on both chapters! All your comments make my day! You guys are so awesome! On with chapter 3!**

**Emma's POV**

"So that was my failed freestyle skiing experience," Jonas finishes his story. I burst out laughing. He had countered his skiing story when I told him about ice dancing in seventh grade. We're at Kimball Farm, just talking like best friends.

I check the time on my phone. 6:30. "Whoa, time flew by. I better get going."

"Oh, that's okay. I can drive you home," Jonas replies. "I'm here all week to entertain the twins." I laugh again.

He hops into the driver's seat of Josh's pickup truck, and I slide into the passenger's seat. "Do you drive yet?" he asks.

"No. I don't turn 16 until June, so I only have my permit. It kind of stinks, because all my friends have their licenses, and so does my brother. But, I mean, I can hitch a ride from them, so I'm not totally complaining." Now it's Jonas's turn to laugh.

"So you're 15. Are you a sophomore in high school?" I nod. "Well, I'm a junior, but I'm the youngest junior in my school. I don't turn 17 until July."

"I think I'm the youngest sophomore. But maybe it just feels that way because everyone is driving. 15 is the longest year of your life."

"Tell me about it. Last year, I was the same as you."

We're quiet for a little bit, just taking in the scenery. Jonas breaks the silence after a couple minutes. "Concord is really pretty," he comments.

"Yeah, it is. But so is New Hampshire," I say. "My brother's going there for college."

"I bet Jess is just _thrilled _about that," Jonas says sarcastically.

"She is. But, Darcy is super perfect, trust me, so they have everything all worked out." I roll my eyes playfully.

"Where is he going?" Jonas asks.

"Dartmouth," I reply.

Jonas lets out a low whistle. "Whoa. Hard school to get into. Where do you think you'll go?"

"I dunno. Whatever school lets me in, I guess." Jonas laughs again. Then, he crosses over to my street.

"Um, you might want to let me out here," I warn.

"Okaaaaaay, why?"

"My brother's just protective over boys. Worse than my dad, in fact."

"That's interesting. But okay.

I smile the Cheshire Cat smile. "But, he's not every dad's favorite either. Mr. Delaney hated him the first few months."

"Hated him?!"

"Yup, hated him. It got better as it went along, and by Thanksgiving they were alright. But when we came back from England, whew, they came over for dinner a couple nights later, and, yeah."

Jonas laughs. "I can see him doing that. I can also see the twins teasing your brother and their sister."

"And the moms all gushing, like, 'oh, you guys are so _cute _together! Oh, isn't this so happy, Shannon? Indeed it is, Phoebe!' And I was part of the whole teasing thing. But more angled towards my brother."

Jonas is laughing really hard. "Okay, this is your stop. Hey, thanks for coming over. I don't really know anyone here except you and Jess, and she had to go to Colonial early to bake."

"Oh, this was really fun. Thanks for inviting me."

There's an awkward pause. Then, I decide to hug him. He hugs me back. We wave to each other as I walk in the door. I smile all through the house. Darcy looks at me suspiciously as I walk past his room. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"Can't a person just _smile_, Darcy? Remember Ivy Cottage after the tunnel when everyone came over?" Darcy blushes. **A.N. In one of my one-shots, I was thinking that post-walk in England would be a good story, FYI, if you guys want to read what happened then!**

As I go lie down on my bed, I think through what happened this afternoon. I break out into a gigantic smile.

I think Stewart is a thing of the past.

**Okay, that is chapter 3! Wow. School starts in 4 days for me (*sobs*) so I won't be posting as regular, but I will be posting once or twice a week. I am going to start a one-shot series and, when this is done, a Willow Falls story! Yay! So I hope you like this chapter, and, if you read this author's note, kudos to you! I like when you guys read them because I want them to be helpful to you so you can know what's up with me on Fanfiction! I hope this chapter was FABULOUS, darlings! (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I love imitating Wolfgang. So hilarious and quirky!) Chapter 4 will be up soon. I think that's going to be prom, but tell me what you want! Ta-ta for now!**

**- 3 Alexis**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so my one-shot series is off to a start! Sorry it's been a little while, I had a bit of a writer's block, plus school started up again and I had to work on a heritage project. Also, I received a review from a guest saying that Emma was a figure skater, not an ice dancer. Thanks for that, and I'll try to remember. My friend gave me this idea. On with the story! This takes place a little while after the last chapter. It's Emma's Sweet Sixteen!**

**Emma's POV**

"Happy sweet sixteen!" chorus Megan and Becca as they burst through the door into my room.

"What, no Sophie?" I ask, looking over Megan's shoulder. Even though she _is _dating my ex-boyfriend, we're all friends now. Kind of.

"Nah. Anyways, you should thank Gigi, because she wanted to stay for your birthday. Her and Papie's honeymoon was post-poned," Megan explains. "But, Sophie's coming with her cousins, FYI."

"'Kay. And tell Gigi thanks for me!" I exclaim. "She didn't have to do that!"

"She wanted to. I mean, you're kind of like a granddaughter to her."

Tears come to my eyes. Mrs. Bergson was like that to me. It's been about a year since she died.

"Hey! If Eva died a year ago, then we must have gone to England almost a year ago!" I say. "When was our first night there?"

"July sixth," Becca informs me.

I stare at them. "And you know what happened on July sixth."

They're clueless.

"Come on, guys! July six! The first day we were in England? Remember, after we had dinner at that restaurant, we went for a walk in the tunnel. And you, me and Cassidy walked together," I address this to Megan. "And, Becca, you walked with your mom and Stewart."

"Stewrat," Megan corrects.

"But where was Jess?" Becca asks.

"EXACTLY! We need to throw an anniversary party! For Jess! And my brother! 'Cause on that walk was when they first held hands!" I cry.

"Oh, that's so romantic," Becca gushes. "Although, a year ago, I probably wouldn't have said that. I had a gigantic crush on him. Along with Zach. And probably others." I snort.

"Okay, but one party at a time," Megan says. "We'll start planning later, with Cassidy."

Becca wrinkles her nose. "You really think Cass would be in to throw a mushy party?"

"The Berkeleys are staying for the summer," Megan explains. "I think the guest list will warm her up to the idea." She winks.

"Emma! Your guests are starting to arrive!" my mom calls.

"Who's here?" I ask.

"Well, just your brother back from running errands for me and going to Half Moon Farm," my mom says.

"Hi!" a voice says. Two voices. One high, one deep.

"Remember, mum's the word about our next party," I say to the others, miming zipping my lips. They nod, and we run down the stairs.

"Hi!" I say to Jess and Darcy.

"Hey!" Megan and Becca add.

"Who else is coming?" Darcy asks. "I'm not so great with being surrounded by girls."

"But you are all the time," I protest. "You've been a ladies' man since the Stone Age."

"Yeah, but now they back off," Darcy replies.

"They better," Jess mutters. She may seem super-sweet, but she can be tough as nails when it comes to my brother.

"Ethan, Third, Sophie, Cassidy, Simon, Tristan, Rupert, and Jonas," I say to my brother.

"Oh, yeah! They're staying at the Colonial Inn," Jess explains.

"My mother's doing." Megan raises her hand.

My brother raises an eyebrow. "Really?" he says, his voice slightly strained. "Jonas?" Jess elbows him, and he winces in pain.

I guess you could call Jonas my boyfriend. We video-chat all the time, and text when we can't video-chat. My brother's a little protective (what, with Stewart and all), which is totally weird, because he really liked Jonas came to visit last month. But he wasn't my boyfriend then.

About a half an hour later, all the guests are here and we're eating cake. It was nothing like Megs's birthday party. I mostly got gift cards. Barnes and Noble from the Berkeleys, Abercrombie and Fitch from Becca, Bath and Body Works from Megan, Starbucks from Jess and Darcy (plus a pair of earrings), another Barnes and Noble from Zach, Vera Bradley from Cassidy (and Courtney, apparently, who helped pick it out), the Walking Company from Ethan, _another_ Barnes and Noble gift card from Third, and a "16" key chain from Jonas. Plus, he got me a book key chain, a Starbucks gift card, and—you guessed it!—a Barnes and Noble gift card. The cake is vanilla, with Mrs. Delaney's homemade, delicious chocolate frosting. Jess iced out the words "Happy 16th Birthday, Emma!" in purple piping. After cake and ice cream, we all went outside into the backyard, near the pool that my parents has saved YEARS for, and finally got earlier this month.

"So," Jess says. "You're sixteen."

"I'm sixteen," I repeat.

"Feel any different?"

"Nope."

"Well, you will when you start driving. Trust me."

I nod. Even though Jess didn't get her license until a month after her birthday because of the sledding accident, she said she really thought the whole sixteen thing kicked in then.

"Hey, guys." Cassidy nods to us, eating her third piece of cake.

"Cassidy! How many slices of cake is that, now?" Jess scolds.

"Eh, I kind of stopped counting," Cassidy replies. "Numbers is more your thing." I giggle.

Darcy walks over to us. The other two are talking with Simon and Zach. Becca is _definitely_ over him by now. She's actually talking in her regular voice to him! Like a normal person!

"Is there still cake left, Sloane?" my brother asks. Of course he would. His stomach is never-ending, I swear.

"Yeah, I'll show you," Cassidy says.

"I'll come, too," Jess adds, and the three of them make their way to our pink kitchen. I'm alone until a pair of arms hugs me from behind. It's Jonas.

"Hi," I breathe.

"So, I told you sixteen is great," Jonas says while I lean against him.

"Yeah," I agree. I turn to face him. He's not that much taller than me. Probably Stewart's height. I mentally slap myself. Why am I thinking about Stewart at a time like this?! I'm over him!

And suddenly, Jonas is kissing me. Wow. Fireworks. Sparks everywhere. It might not be my first kiss but….wow. It feels…nice.

About 40 seconds later, we're interrupted by a scream. Then a splash. We break apart and I turn around to see what's the matter.

Jessica Delaney is in the pool, fully clothed, soaking wet, and furious.

Darcy Hawthorne is grinning from ear to ear.

Another splash. Cassidy is now at Jess's side, and there's murder in her eye. She's looking right at Tristan Berkeley. Cassidy and Jess exchange a nano-second-glance, and they pull my brother and Tristan right in with them.

I laugh. Jonas does, too. "Way to ruin the moment, huh?" he chuckles.

I shake my head. "Nah, there'll be others."

**And that's a wrap for that chapter! What did you guys think? I'm going to be out of town this weekend, so my one shot series will not be updated until next week. Thanks for reading, and if you read this author's note, you're FABULOUS!**

**As always, **

**Alexis**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you are reading this on January 19, have a happy birthday, sunflowerstar481! I am so glad I don't have school today - I can update my story! Thanks to my friend who helps me with the chapters sometimes (you know who you are). I hope you find the next chapter FABULOUS!**

**Emma's POV**

"Emma! Girls! I have a surprise for you!" my mother calls. Cassidy, Megan, and Becca are over, and we're planning the surprise party.

We run downstairs. "What is it, Mom?" I ask.

She holds up an envelope of plane tickets. "We're going to Wyoming!" she exclaims.

"Sweeeeeet," Cassidy says.

Megan shrieks.

"So, are the others coming this time?" Becca asks. She's excited as well.

"Everyone's families are coming," my mother confirms. "We're doing one last bash before the boys leave for Middlebury and Dartmouth."

"When are we going?" I ask.

"Um…" my mother thinks "July second to July sixteenth."

Our faces fade. "So, we're going to be there on the sixth?" Megan finally says after a moment of silence from us.

"Uh, yes, Megs, we are," my mother replies. "Is there something wrong?"

"Welllllll," Cassidy says. "We were going to throw this party on the sixth…"

"Who for?" My mother is confused. "No one's birthday is coming up."

"You know how the sixth was the first day they were in England?" I say. Mom nods. "Well, we were throwing a party for what _happened_ that day."

"Is it for your brother?" Mom asks. We nod. "Well, of course we could do it in Wyoming! I mean, we're staying at the Parkers', and I'm _certain_ they would be fine with it! What do you need?"

"Food, pop, chairs, guests," Cassidy announces.

"Oh, wait!" Becca exclaims. "We were going to invite the Berkeleys! They aren't coming to Wyoming!"

My mother is grinning from ear to ear. "Actually….they are."

"YES!" Megan and Cassidy shout at the same time, and slap each other a high five. Cassidy looks at my mom, me, and Becca, who are eyeing her with suspicious looks. "I mean, that's cool," she says.

"Riiiiiiiiight," Becca and I chorus.

"Becca, Megs, Cass, I want you to give these envelopes to your families," my mother says, placing one envelope in their hands. Cassidy's says _Sloane-Kinkaids_, Megan's says _Wongs, Gigi, Eduoard, and Sophie_ ("Sophie's coming, too?" Megan asks. My mother nods. "Cool."), and Becca's says _Chadwicks._ I eye the last one nastily. That means StewRAT, my now worst enemy, is coming, too.

Great.

**He, he, he, Stewart is coming, too! Will they make up? Probably not, but they will eventually, I promise! If you read this author's note, thanks so much! I hope these are helpful to you!**

**As always,**

**Alexis**


	6. Chapter 6

**The long awaited He Chose Sophie Sixth Chapter! I'll just let you read, no need to have you wait any longer with an author's ramble of mine. ;-)**

**Emma POV**

"Are you ready?" Jess asks me on the plane. We're about to land in Wyoming! Yay! And Jess and Darcy don't suspect any trace of a party for them.

After getting off, I spot Bailey near the luggage claim. "Bailey!" I squeal.

"Emma!" she screams back, and we get ourselves tangled into a huge hug. Then, she eyes Becca's brother, standing on one leg. Nice. What did I ever see in him? "Jerk. Idiot."

The other members meet their pen pals, and Sophie greets the Wyoming girls as well. I notice that she is purposely ignoring Stewart, and he is doing the same to her.

"You guys still on for the party?" Winky whispers in my ear, and I nod. She winks.

We all drive a giant bus like the one we drew last summer in England to the dude ranch. "We have a surprise for all of you guests!" Mrs. Parker exclaims. "Last year, we had our first annual summer talent show, and we will continue the tradition this year!" Applause. "This year's theme is something that relates to your life." How about "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together", by Taylor Swift? I eye Stewart. I remember Megan saying Sophie and he fought, but maybe I was imagining it.

Cassidy, Megan, Becca, Jess, Sophie, Madison, Zoe, Summer, Bailey, and I are all sharing a giant room with a bunch of bunk beds. Jess immediately claims the top of her and Madison, and I do the same with Bailey, so Jess and I can talk at night.

Winky and I set up decorations in a stable type structure, and Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid (all the moms are in on the plan) and Mrs. Delaney and Gigi (not Mrs. Wong, thank God) start to bake in the kitchen. After a long morning of decorating and baking, I want to just get my bathing suit on and just have fun with my friends. But I bump into Stewart on the way.

"Hey, Emma," he says deeply, and does a face that Elvis would do. Elvis lip, maybe? WHAT IN THE WORLD…..?! "So, you know Sophie and I are through, right?"

"Lovely," I say sarcastically. "Why would I care?"

"Because then I'm available again." Another Elvis lip. "How about that cliché getting back together?"

Instead of what he wants, I kick him in the shin. "I have a boyfriend. A new one, who would never break up with me or cheat on me or move on quickly." And I walk away.

I walk past the hallway to the girls' room to see Jess with a panicked look on her face.

"Jess, what's wrong?" I ask uncertainly.

"Uh, just don't go to check in," she commands. So of course, I have to go, and Jess chases after me.

"So what if it's your evil cousin?" I say. Felicia. Whatever.

"It's…..who's with her."

Why is it always me?

Why is Felicia draped across Jonas?

I know how this will end. I drop my sneakers out of my hands and run to the bedroom. I pretty much schedule the rest of my life moping around.

**Ooooh, drama! Thanks to my BFFs, one who suggested the Elvis Lip! I hope it turned out well, and let me know what you think will happen in the reviews. Ta-ta for now, as the FABULOUS Wolfgang would say!**

**As always,**

**Alexis**


End file.
